Gift of the Valar
by QueenQuendya
Summary: The Valar never truly abandoned middle earth, their presence was always there to guide the lives of men and elves from the darkness. So when the they knew something evil was stirring once agian, the gods gave the mortal world their most precious star, Ilmarë.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: yes as we all know I do not own this universe (sadly); however, I am borrowing Tolkien's characters for my own amusement… and maybe yours too.

* * *

><p><em>PROLOG:<em>

In the garden, two figures sat quietly by the pond. It was starry night with no clouds blocking the moonlight, and the light from the stars lit up the trees. Making them look like they were covered in silver dust. The elder of the two held her hand over the water surface to change the image from that of their refection to a window into a throne room.

"Naneth, why does the man always look so sad?" The child whispered sadly, her blue eyes filled with pain for a man she had never met.

It was not the first time the two of them had come to the pond, and every time they looked the dark haired king would appear.

"Oh my little star, he is sad for he has no family." The girl looked shaken, looking back at the water she sigh.

"But where did they go?"

"Some were lost to battle, other set sail to leave middle earth" Varda ran her fingers through the child's hair soothingly. The garden was silent once again, only the sound of the wind could be heard rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. Watching the man wander back and forth, along side a table filled with old men. He seemed to be telling them something very important; some of the older elves did not look very happy.

"Are all kings in so tried and sad looking?" big blue eyes looked up at her mother, Varda laughed shaking her head, the motion making the beads in her hair shine like little lights.

"Do you think Ada look like that too?"

The girl paused for a moment before looking back at the water "no, not always. But sometimes when he think's I'm not watching he looks sad too"

"Being king is no easy task, but Ada has many who loves him. So it is not such a burden on him" The girl nodded as if understanding, but then her brows forrowed

"But this king" she pointed at the water with her little hand, she paused for a moment looking puzzled before adding, "he has no family. It must be awful being all alone…"

"What would you have me do starlight? I cannot force anyone to be happy. Sometimes that is just the way of the mortal world. Those elves who reside outside our kingdom I can no more then guide or send artifacts to help them"

"But Naneth, can you not send someone to help him?"

"Who would you have me send child?" Varda smiled sadly at the girl, the younger often did not understand negative emotions and the heartaches that came along with living in a mortal world. Many ages had past since her husband Manwe, and her fellow Valar had helped create and preserve middle-earth, but it was not a perfect place.

"Maybe I could make him happy, Ada always says I make him smile, do you think I could make the dark haired king smile too?"

For a moment ice gripped Varda's heart. This was her child, her only girl, offering to go east. She was not old enough to know what that would mean. She would not be trained; it could be sending her to slaughter. But as she looked at her little angel, her little starlight, her Ilmarë, she knew. Her little girl was destined for great things, born to be a chief of the Maiar. But as she looked at Ilmarië, a future glimpsed before the Queens eyes. One filled with pain but also great happiness.

"You would make him very happy, but it would mean you would have to leave Ada and I for a very long time..." The girl looked pensive, as is she had spent a great deal of time thinking of this, she hen brushed her golden hair behind her ear.

"Ada says I am to one day become a leader of the Maiar, but… I do not know how. But maybe… I could learn from such a world, here I can not grow. Besides you would not be alone, you would have Ada"

"Oh my child sometimes I forget you have a wisdom beyond your years. All maiar must make the journey but is this what you want? There are other ways to grow." The queen said tiredly.

From behind the rose bushes, a figure had been watching the two talk by the pond. He had known they would be here, just like he knew what would happen, the heartbreak and tears that were to follow. So much blood was to be spilt and it would break the queens heart. For the child was meant for more then she knew. Irmo sigh. As lord and master of visions, dreams and desires he knew that from the moment the girl had seen the king in the pond, a part of her future was set in stone. The pond did not show trivial things, there was a reason for everything it showed. In Estë's garden coincidences did not happen. Finally the Queen sigh before continuing to speek,

"Go to sleep child, it is late and you promised to visit the stable tomorrow did you not?" The little child sigh and kissed her mother on the cheek, before running down the garden path.

When she was safely out of range, the queen raised her voice

"I know you are there" she continued running her fingers through the pond water distorting the image in the pond water, but it could not keep her from glimpsing the image changed, her eyes grew sad, for there was so much, uncertainty and death out east. Where she did not have full control.

"She will leave… you know she will. Just like we have always know."

"Must you always remind me of this?"

Olmo scratched his gray beard while looking up at the clear night sky.

"We are not all powerful Varda, Maiar like her must always go. For we cannot."

"She is my child" The queen snarled, her beautiful face filling with rage.

"Do not mistake my honestly for happiness Queen, for I too know of all the dangers that will be unleashed upon the mortal world. Morgoth's darkness is ever present in the depth of my mind, and the battle of middle earth will go on. These children are our soldiers, our strongest hope for elves and mortals alike to win any wars." Olmo's eyes flashed with fury, but as soon as his anger had come, it vanished. Varda sign sadly, her face looking ashen.

"Can you see no other choice? Am I to doom her to a life of heartbreak and bloodshed?" The queen stood, moonlight washing over her, making her skin glow, and her hair light up like the night sky. Dark with it's glittering jewels.

"Do not fret Varda, there is light. Always. She will be a radiant as the moon, lighting up all dark places for those around her"

"Oh if only I had your foresight" Varda said bitterly.

Olme laughed, and helped her stand up before the two stared walking back to the palace.

"We all wish for what we can not have, maybe that is just a way to know we are still alive. A constant battle with what we and what we have" Varda nodded absent mindedly, casting one last glace at the glowing pond. Before it disappeared behind the fauna in the garden.

As the two figures silently arrived at the castle, doors they whispered their farewells before making their separate ways home.

A little bit later when the queen arrived upstairs in the palace living room she was met with the sight of her husband watching the fireplace in silence.

"You spent a long time in the garden, did you find the answers you were searching for?"

Manwë turned around, his golden hair illuminated by the light of the fire. At the sight of his wife, he got up from the armchair and to gently strokes her cheek. The queen sigh.

"Yes but it does not bring me any happiness" she paused avoiding his gaze for a moment, as if afraid to ask, sensing her distress Manwë kissed her forehead gently.

"When will she leave?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh my love…" His heart breaking as he wrapped his armed around her stroking her hair. As she felt his body shake with silent tears, she knew.

Ilmarië was already gone.

* * *

><p>Be a dear and review if you like the story! It helps keep me motivated and maybe chapter updates will not take forever. Thank's lovelies!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr, the hobbit, or the silmarillion. They all belong to the wonderful JrrTolkien, I'm just borrowing.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"My King!"

Two dark haired palace guards rushed into Gil-Galad's private study, causing a few of the candles to blow out. At their abrupt entrance the older elf glanced up from his letter from Lord Celeborn, and proceeded to raisted his left eyebrow while staring at them.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked, the taller of the two guards flushed slightly. Clearly he was realizing that disturbing the High King in such a fashion, was _not_ the most courteous of actions.

"Eh… There is a child in the palace guar dens... sleeping" the shorter with light brown hair replied, his face was neutral, but the king could see him fiddling with his tunic sleeve behind his back.

"I see… Well although children are usually great news, I fail to understand why I was needed to be informed" Gil-Galad smiled, looking back at the letter to make sure everything was in order. Yes the trade agreement was complete, finally it would be easier for his people to travel between Lindon and Lothlorien.

"My King, I am not exactly sure how to put this—"

"The child is glowing" the other guard said stiffly

The dark haired king looked up abruptly, all trace of amusement wiped of his face. As he stood up sharply, the large wooden chair caused a screeching against the stone floor of the king's office.

"Show me"

When the king arrived to the garden tree, night had nearly fallen. The sun last reys reflected on the ocean making the while marble in the Gray heaven's glow like pale gold.

There, tucked among the roots of the great elder tree, was the child the guards and told him about. She was indeed glowing, a pulsing silver light, almost like a star in the night sky. She was also alarmingly pale, and her dark hair was covering half her face as she was curled up like a babe, sleeping.

Gil-Galad motioned for the two sentinels to step back and guard the entrance of the garden, letting him approached in peace. His long blue robes brushed softly over the grass as he moved cautiously towards the child. As he kneeled down beside her, he suddenly got this odd feeling of other-worldliness, the same one he sometimes noticed when talking to Cirdan alone. How odd.

Then suddenly the child's eyes opened: unseeing and wide.

"Hello little king" she said, her voice not of a child, but like that of the wind. Strong and terrible it was, but gentle too.

"You will not understand this now" it continued, the eyes seemed to see into his very soul "and maybe... that is for the best, but there is a darkness rising. You will not see it until it is too late, and you will suffer for it."

Ice clutched the king's heart, as he felt the words wash over him. The sun was nearly gone now, and the child's light washed over the garden, illuminating it faintly. She was almost too bright now, but he could not look away from her startling face. Suddely she looked amused

"You have nothing to say to this?" She asked after a short pause, the voice had changed, womanly it seemed and gentle, like the lush moss found in the forest. Gil-Galad felt like his voice had been stolen from him, like the very air in his lungs had been sucked out, but he pushed out a few strangled words nonetheless.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ah. A valid question little king, but I am afraid you will not like my answer. I bring you this message because you now have something that is dear to me. Take care of your people Gil-Galad of the Noldorin, High king of the Elves of the West. For a storm is coming, and you will need their aid." the third voice said, voice rasping at the last part, as if mournful of what was to come.

"How can I trust you?" Gil-Galad final said as he regained his composure. News of more bloodshed and danger was not the news, he had wanted today, _nor ever_, if he was being fully honest with himself. Clearly he had been hoping for too much.

For a moment the child stared at him then looked away, with a small smile on her face. She looked old and weary, and it hurt to see someone so young with such a face. The pale eyes suddenly seemed very distant as she looked up at the night sky.

"You can choose to believe whatever you like young one, but I ask you to be cautious, not all is as it seems."

"I will try to keep me eyes open, but I hope there will be no need for it." The child nodded thoughtfully, before a fourth voice spoke

"You are a good ellon Gil-Galad, and you will brave the seas for a while longer. Now take care of this child, she is precious to me, and it will do you good not to loose her. For my anger will be terrible if you do, and the darkness will surely have you then." And with a loud crack, the light faded. Leaving the king and the child alone in the gardens.

Then before his very eyes, her hair turned a dark honey color and life bled into her ashen skin. As if the terrible voice had held her very being hostage. Almost as if he was compelled to, the king brushed away her hair from her face. She was so young he realized, an elfling not even 50 years old*.

"Hello" a hushed voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. The child was now staring at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Hello little one, I am Gil-Galad, what is young name?"

"Ilmarë, like that star princess" she said back timidly, small fists curling together at her sides.

"Well do you know where your parents are?" he said softly, but she shook her head sadly, before continuing

"They are far away and I cannot go where they are now" sadness washed over him, so they were dead then. A sudden pang in his heart compelled him to speak again

"Mine are too, for so long I have been alone…" he trailed of before catching himself. _This was not the time for self-pity_, he thought sternly. He the continued " Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No"

"Would you like to stay with me? There is enough room in the palace and perhaps this could be your new home then?" the smile she send him was radient, and it lit up her entire face with such honest happiness that the king felt himself smile too.

'Yes, I would very much like that King Gil-Galad."

So the king stood up, gave his right hand to the child and the two of them made their way through the palace gardens. A few sentinels, and some lords stopped and stared but none commented on the child holding their king's hand. They made an unlikely pair. Gil-Galad: tall and lordly, with his long flowing robes and his dark hair, and the small child: so fragile, dressed in a plain summer dress, with wavy dark blonde hair.

As they arrived in the servants wing Gil-Galad motioned for the Senior maid to come over. Lady Bellethiel, was a short but serious looking elleth. Having lost two sons in the previous war, she had an air of sadness about her, but she was hard working and knew how to take care of the palace.

"Bellethiel, this is Ilamare. She will be staying with us from now on. Could you have one of the maids make a room ready for her in the private wing? Maybe the sea room? It has such a lovely view of the ocean."

Bellethiel's green eyes watched the king with an even stare before replying crisply.

"Of course my liege" she turned around and quickly spoke to a few of the younger servants before returning with on of the younger ones folloeing beind her.

"it has been done, your highness." Gil-Galad nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Now Ilmarë, was it? Such a pretty name. This is Marilwen, she will take you to the baths and get you settled in." she motioned to the other woman besides her. Ilmarë send a questioning glace and Gil-Galad, who smiled comfortingly at the child, before she followed the other woman down the hall. As the two left, Ballethiel motioned for them to walk up the west stairs, as they left the servants wing, she finally spoke

"Am I to presume you are adopting this child?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. There were not many that were this forward in his presance, but he valued her opinion as he had grown up in her care. She wasn't just his head of servants, but also his frined.

"For now she will only be a ward, in the care of the king. I suppose I will eventually adopt her but you know the uprore that will cause. An unwed man talking in a small child? They will think I gave lost my head..." He shook his head.

"Why did you take her in, I have never seen her before today, and I assume she does not have any family relation to you that could help smooth over the chaos that will insure. You haven't exactly made the most understandable choice today." She replied, but she didn't seem mad or upselt about, he realized. This was god news, as long as she liked the child, the rest of the palace residences would follow her lead.

"I-I… I don't really know. She was found in the gardens, the private ones. No one but royal family should be able to make their way in there. Yet there she was, sleeping under on of the large trees." He stopped to organize his thoughts.

"And there was this odd feeling about her, like a magic of sorts. Then there was this voice that spoke though her an—"

Bellethiel's head snapped up and stared at him with such a serious expression that it startled him.

"Do not speak more until we are in your private study" She hissed before picking up the pace. The two walked in silence, up the winding staircase and down thought the main hall. A few of the guards on duty bowed as they passed but other then that, there was unnatural stillness within the palace walls. As they made their way inside Gil-Galad's study, Bellethiel quickly closed the heavy wooden door behind them.

"How many others know of her?" She asked quickly, and with an alarming look in her eyes

"Only me and two of the guards, but they were not there when I spoke with the other. Bellethiel, what is going on?"

She nodded thoughtfully, sighing; she looked old suddenly, as if the news had aged her terribly.

"Yes. This is not the first time the valar have spoken through lesser beings." Gil-Galad made a strangled noise in the back of his through but Bellethiel hushed him. The candel lights around the room continued flickering making shadows glide around the walls and the crystals hanging from the ceiling glow a soft gold.

"Do not tell me what they said, for their message was for you alone. She is chosen then, and it's important you keep her safe. You will have to work with your council come up with a reason as to why she has to stay. Be convincing. It will bring us all great harm if you let her go." She said gravely. Gil-Galad ran a hand across his face tiredly, as he sat down in his chair. The trade papers were still where they had been a few hours later, but suddenly he wasn't as excited about it as he had been yesterday.

"Dare I ask about the previous times this has happened?"

"There is not much known of them, it has only happened two times. The first was in the middle of battle and a group of soliders saved a small town because of the knowledge. The second was a healer in Gondolin, she warned the king of the evil that was to befall them. But he did not listen, claimed she was touched in the head, so the city fell."

A heavy silence fell between them, before Bellethiel continued with a small smile

"Do not worry so, my king. There is a reason for everything the valar do, now go to bed and tomorrow talk to your council. I will take care of the sentinels that saw the girl."

Gil-Galad cracked a small smile, "Where would I be without you?"

She snorted, and waved of his praise "You would have died long ago from forgetting to eat. You are just like your father, completely dedicated to everyone but himself. Thank Ilúvatar your mother had the sense to appoint me your maid." She replied dryly.

Gil-Galad laughed, before Bellethiel said goodnight. But as he was once again left alone in his study, he wondered, _what in eru's name am I going to tell the council… and what is coming that is so great and terrible, the anuir need to involve themselves with the fate of arda?_

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Oh wow! I am so sorry it has taken me four months to update this story. To All of you who reviewed the first chapter: thanks you <strong>so<strong> much! I am incredibly grateful. The same can be said for all of you who clicked fav or follow. Hopefully you all liked some Gil-Galad perspective, and are ready for the story to get a bit more interesting after this point.

As always, thank you for reading my story and I am always grateful for feedback :)

*also the age thing, elves reach maturity at approximately 100, and fifty is around went they hit puberty. So Ilmarë looks to be around 10 at the time.


End file.
